Demon's Love (Sebastian X Ciel Yaoi)
by MewWritesFanfic
Summary: Full of all your favourite YAOI and LEMON rated goodness! :3 Don't forget to follow me, favourite and follow the story if you enjoyed! Thank you !


**A Demon's Love - (Sebastian x Ciel)**

Ciel's Demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, stood cleaning the Kitchen. The maid being as useless as always, never willing to replace her glasses she was given a few years ago, by the Butler himself.

Ciel, who was sleeping soundly in the room further down the hall way. Began to awake to the sound of Sebastian's humming as he cleaned the windows of the kitchen. Ciel entered the Kitchen where Sebastian was working, Ciel being fully naked.

"Sebastian…you're too loud..." Ciel said in a soft, yet tired tone.

"I apologize, my lord." Sebastian replied as he began to clean the oven, not taking a look at Ciel.

Ciel walked up to the cupboards and opened them, taking out his favourite snacks that were made especially for him. Sebastian looked over at Ciel, making sure he didn't take too much unhealthy snacks, Sebastian's eyes went wide. Realizing Ciel was naked, Sebastian began to blush.

"Young master, you have no clothes on…" Sebastian stopped cleaning and stared at Ciel's small figure, blushing even more.

"Stop staring! You're such a pervert!" Ciel scolded Sebastian, still tired and careless of what he was even saying. Sebastian looked away, following the Young Master's orders.

"Forgive me, my lord." Sebastian replied, feeling embarrassed, as he continued to clean.

"Why are you blushing so much? In fact never mind. I'm going back to bed.." Ciel mumbled quietly, still sounding miserably tired.

Sebastian thought about the sight of Ciel's untouched naked body. He couldn't stop thinking about what he could do to him..

Sebastian stopped cleaning, stood up and adjusted his coat as he checked the time on his pocket watch. It was 7am already, only a few hours until he had to prepare lunch for the Young master, now knowing that breakfast is now no longer included. Knowing how much snacks the Young master eats each morning.

Sebastian put the cleaning products away neatly on the bottom shelf, alongside the Young Masters un-ironed clothing, Afterwards, Sebastian walked down the hall and made his way to Ciel's bedroom. Sebastian could hear distant noises as he approached the bedroom, not any normal type of noises. They soon turned into soft moans, Sebastian had his ear against the Young master's bedroom door and listened in.

Sebastian walked into the room without warning and there Ciel was, still naked gripping on to the bedsheets with one hand and masturbating with the other. Ciel immediately stopped, shocked and embarrassed that Sebastian caught him doing such a dirty type of thing.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel shouted, scolding sebastian.

"Oh, don't mind me My lord. Please, Continue." Sebastian said softly, and shot a perverted grin at Ciel.

Ciel started to blush, denying the Butler's request to _'continue'_. Ciel got up out of bed and sat at his desk, still naked as he pretending to sort out loose papers. Sebastian started to feel slightly aroused, because of Ciel's moans of pleasure. Sebastian knew that his lust for Ciel was taking over him and indeed it did. Sebastian tackled Ciel onto the bed and began to lick the Young master's body, while taking off his tie and gloves, throwing them on the floor beside the bed.

"Sebastian! What are you-"Ciel shouted, but was interrupted by Sebastian's finger on Ciel's lips. Signalling him to be quiet.

"Only whispers and moans now, My lord." Sebastian whispered to Ciel, in a seductive tone as he kept licking him.

"B-but Sebastian!-" Ciel yelled, once again being interrupted by Sebastian. But this time with a soft and long kiss.

Ciel prepared himself, knowing what Sebastian was going to end up doing to him. Sebastian began to touch Ciel's member, which was quickly becoming hard from Sebastian's actions.

"Sebastian…please don't…and that's an order!" Ciel demanded Sebastian.

"I'm afraid in this situation I don't follow orders.. My lord" Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear with a soft tone.

Ciel struggled to try escape from under Sebastian's body, but failed to do so. Sebastian pinned Ciel's wrists above his head with one hand, then shifted Ciel's hair away from his eyes with the other.

"S-Sebastian! Let me go!" Ciel ordered once again, Sebastian shook his head as a no.

"You resist too much, my lord." Sebastian said with a perverted smile as he licked Ciel's chest, going down to his waist near his fully hardened member.

Sebastian was now fully undressed, ready to give Ciel all the pleasure he's ever wanted.

"So, what do you want first?" Sebastian asked as he winked at him.

Ciel stayed silent, as in other words I guess he didn't really mind. As long as it'd end up being a happy ending for him. Sebastian began to teasingly lick the tip of Ciel's member, then put his hand around him and began to go up and down on his shaft, first at a medium pace. Then gradually faster.

"Sebastian! No..please..ahh!" Ciel begged for Sebastian mixed with pleasure filled moans, Ciel knew he enjoyed being played with this way but he didn't want to believe it, being played with by his very own Butler!

Sebastian went faster and Ciel began to climax, coming all over Sebastian's chest.

"ah…I'm sorry.." Ciel apologized for the mess he caused..well it wasn't his fault!

"wow…that was pretty quick…" Sebastian grinned, carrying Ciel to the bathroom to wash off.

Sebastian placed ciel in the empty bathtub and ran the hot water along with a little bit of cold, so he wouldn't burn Ciel's fragile skin. Sebastian climbed into the tub with him, letting Ciel lean back on his chest.

"Ciel..I love you." Sebastian said nervously, hoping that this wasn't just a 'one off' type of thing.

"I love you too..Sebastian." Ciel replied as he blushed, kissing Sebastian's lips.

[END – FINISH]

Hope you enjoyed this! I feel really embarrassed for writing something like this! _

Well, I just hope it was worth it! :3

-MewWritesFanfic-


End file.
